


I Like Trains (Ok maybe I lied)

by Restekel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter got hit by a train and why is nobody talking about the trauma that would cause, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Peter got hit by a train while in Europe, so of course some kind of trauma and anxiety would show up around trains. Parker luck, am I right?





	I Like Trains (Ok maybe I lied)

Over the years Peter had gained fears, guns, low ceiling buildings, and space just to name a few, he didn't think that a form of public transportation would become one of them, Peter thought he was fine, he had ridden the train multiple times, sometimes multiple times a day.

But then he got hit by one, he still remembers the noise of the train car slamming into him, his bones cracking, the train never slowing down. He remembers the feeling of metal and glass getting stuck into his skin. Peter feared the moments inbetween getting hit and finally getting on the inside of the train, blood making his hands too slick to stick to the outside of the car, it was a struggle to pull himself up.

But Peter's Spider-man, he beat the system once again.

When Peter returned home to New York, he never would have thought that the main system that he used to get around the city would trigger anything.

Of course Peter has Parker luck, so it's not that easy.

Peter was on his way home from Stark Tower, somehow Tony had survived the snap, and started inviting Peter over to the tower much more than he did before what everybody was calling the blip.

Happy had a break that day and Tony had to take care of Morgan while Pepper was away, so Peter suggested that he just take the train home.

Peter changed into a hat and pair of glasses to hopefully get people off his back, his identity had been leaked out by Quentin. Tony showed him the official Avengers way of hiding who they really were, Peter had laughed at first, but it ended up working for him.

He bid Tony goodbye and walked off towards the station.

Peter forgot his headphones at his house that morning, so he couldn't block out many of the annoying sounds of the city, that was probably the biggest mistake, it started a small sensory overload for Peter.

Peter walked down into the train station, he could feel his anxiety spike as soon as he got in.

He payed attention to his phone for a while, playing mindless games until his train showed up to the stop. Mistake number two.

Peter forgot about everything around him until he heard the train squeeling on the tracks.

He got goosebumps just remembering the sound from Europe, his senses heightened and he truly believed that he was back in the construction site, Peter looked around him for any sign of Quentin, this station, these people were just another illusion to hurt him.

He was on the tracks again, feeling the train hit his body at 200 km an hour, he can feel the way his bones move out of place, how his head slams hard enought against the metal to dent it.

The station feels so far away now, all he knows is the noise of the train hitting him.

Peter gets so lost in his head that he begins to sway, he needs fresh air, he needs to get away from here, but people are noticing the commotion that he's been making.

They try to get him back into reality with light touches on the arms, they try to speak to him to get him to answer but all he can hear is that god damn train.

One person takes off the shaded glasses on his face, Peter can vaguely hear them gasp. The chatter around begins to increase when they realize who he is. 

"Is that Spider-man?"

"I heard that he's a criminal now."

"Can we really trust him to take care of our city."

Peter begins to come back to reality when he hears some of the conversations around him, he needs to get out of the train station and back to Tony, but he can't move his body, it's still stuck in fear from the train.

"We should call the police and finally get the menace put into jail." 

Peter jolts up at those words. Tony had been working to clear Peter's name after Europe, it was just a slow process, which is why Peter had to use a disguise when in public.

Peter quickly hits the panic button on the watch that Tony had given him when he was released from the tower.

"Please.... Don't." Peter gasps out. But it's too late, he can feel his hands get tugged behind his back, the cold of the metal bites into the skin, he can feel the way the cuffs dampen his powers, making it useless to escape out of.

Peter can hear cheers from some people around him, glad to finally get the mutant out of the city.

Others are protesting his arrest, reminding people of all the good he's done in the past.

Peter doesn't pay any mind to them, he's too focused on trying to break free from the cops that definitly look like they want him locked up for the rest of his life.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything." 

"Yeah right Spidey, we all saw the footage, there's no fooling us." The cop on his right laughs.

Peter stops speaking, he begins to thrash in the hold of the officers, people are throwing trash and stuff at him, Peter knows that they're mad about him killing the newest hero.

It's become such a commotion that other officers had to try and restrain some of the civilians trying to physically harm Peter.

Peter felt his sensory overload hit 11, it got too bright, too loud, his clothes became irritating, the cuffs were digging into his skin, and he could smell all the trash around the station.

Peter panicked yelling at the officers to let him go, he needed to get away, he needed Tony.

Peters thoughts were heard when a crash landed in front of them.

"Let go of my kid." The officers became frightened when Iron man came into the picture. They dropped Peter right where he was and ran off. 

The bystanders that were still watching ran when Iron man looked up at them with fury in his metal face.

When Tony was sure that most of the people had left he dropped onto his knees to help Peter up.

Tony placed his hand on Peter's arm, but withdrew when Peter violently flinched.

"FRIDAY, what's going on with him?"

"Mr Parker seems to be having a sensory overload, I would suggest getting him to the tower as soon as possible, Ross has heard of Spider-man being in the area and is on his way now."

"Shit." Tony cursed. "Alright kid, we've got to get out of here, I know its not going to be fun but we have to." 

Tony got a small nod from Peter, and he took it as acceptance.

Tony picked up Peter hoping not to cause too much distress, he flew out of the hole that he had created on his way in and made his way to the tower pretty quickly.

When they got to the tower FRIDAY had automatically dimmed the lights, and had one of the bots bring down noise cancelling headphones.

Tony could see the relief once Peters senses had been dimmed, now he just had to get the cuffs off of the kid, the police ran too quickly before they could do it.

"Please get them off." Peter pleaded.

"Working on it kid. Are you alright? Nobody hurt you?" Tony made quick work of the cuffs throwing them far away once they were off.

Peter threw himself into Tony's arms the moment the cuffs had come off, bursting into sobs.

"Oh Pete." Tony rubbed the boys back, trying to comfort him.

"I was so scared." Peter cried. "I was back on the train tracks."

"What train tracks?" 

"Beck tricked me into backing up onto train tracks when we were back in Europe."

"Please don't tell me a train hit you." Tony stuttered. Peter only cried harder. "I would kill that bastard for what he did to you if he wasn't already dead."

Tony was fuming, he couldn't believe what had happened to Peter in the small amount of time that he was out of commission, he hated Fury for putting Peter in that situation, he hated that the kid had terrors connected to so many things.

He just wished that he could keep his kid safe.

Tony hadn't realized how long he had been on the couch, clutching Peter to him to help sooth the boy after the station situation, when Tony looked at the time it was already 1:00 in the morning. Peter was fast asleep against Tony shuffling every once in a while.

Tony winced when the lights in the room came on.

"Tony what happened?" Pepper asked rushing into the room when she realized her husband was on the couch.

"Shh, your going to wake the kid." Tony gestured to Peter. "I think that we need to keep him in the tower a bit longer, it seems as if the authorities of New York want him arrested."

Pepper sighed "I agree, it's all over the news what happened tonight, he's not safe until we clear things up." "But for now you both need some rest, I'll call May and Happy and explain what happened, you focus on Peter."

"I won't let anything happen to him, not as long as I'm around to help it." Tony said planting a kiss on Peters head before he layed back down to join Peter in some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent seen any fics dealing with the mental aftermath of Peter getting hit by the train, I mean if i got hit by a train I would never go on one again. Plus some angst was needed.


End file.
